The New Kagome
by Chuck T
Summary: Kagome has just returned to the Fuedal Era and was attacked by Naraku. How will Inuyasha manage to save her this time? What's with her new look? InuxKag SanxMir Rated PG13 possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Falling

* * *

When the faint blue light faded, she started climbing out of the well. The familiar sights and sounds of the Feudal Era refreshed her. She began looking for her favorite inu-hanyou, well the only inu-hanyou she knew. She saw Inuyasha lying against the well she was climbing out of. She set her extremely overstuffed backpack on the ground then sat next to Inuyasha. After a few minutes he stirred a little then, with his eyes closed, he said, "Kagome?"

"Yea, hey Inuyasha. Good Morning." She answered him. Then helped him to his feet.

He yawned then grabbed her bag slung it over his shoulder, and said, "Lets go. I think they're waiting."

"Mkay."

They walked a little then Kagome stopped and picked a few herbs. When she finished she looked up and saw Inuyasha walking a few yards ahead of her then she said, "Hey Inuyasha."

He turned around and then his usual expression changed to a grave one. He jumped at her and yelled, "Look out Kagome!"

She screamed and ducked then saw a large chunk of an all to familiar tentacle land about 5 feet in front of her. She did a 180 and saw Inuyasha and Naraku staring each other down.

She slowly walked up and stood next to Inuyasha, needing protection cause she was unarmed.

"Naraku! Came to get your worthless hide handed to you on a silver platter?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Still the same over arrogant attitude… Sad." Naraku said then laughed. His laugh made Kagome gag. "Kagome why don't you be a good little bitch and give me your shards?"

Inuyasha's top blew off. "Just fuck off, Naraku! She's not going to give the shards to a worthless waste of flesh and life as yourself!"

"To the contrary, Inuyasha!"

Then, out of nowhere, Kagome felt a horrid pain inside of her. She screamed as the chunk of flesh that Inuyasha had cut off flew out of her chest taking the shards with it.

She heard Inuyasha scream, "Kagome!" She felt him pick her up and start running, probably to the village.

" I-Inuyasha… I'm s-scared." She managed to squeeze the words out of her.

"Kagome don't worry you'll be fine." He knew he was lying through his teeth. He lifted her head up to his and put his forehead to hers and whispered, "Kagome stay with me. Come on, stay awake." He shook her gently.

She would've blushed but she was loosing too much blood. "I'll always be with you no matter what, Inuyasha." She lifted her head up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. She smiled then nodded out.

"Damnit!"

* * *

He ran into their hut and saw half-naked Miroku on top of half-naked Sango. He Picked up and threw Miroku across the hut, then looked at Sango and politely asked her to get off the bed.

"What happened?" They asked in unison, still pissed cause he ruined their 'alone time'.

"Naraku." He muttered. "Hurry and go get Keade!"

In a flash they put on their clothes and ran out of the hut. A few moments later they walked in with Keade and Shippo.

She examined Kagome for a few minutes then turned to the grim companions. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her. It's a miracle she is still alive right now though. She has sustained so much damage and lost so much blood that… Well she's not going to make it. She's only human."

Sango and Shippo were devastated they immediately broke into tears and ran out of the hut. Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back, and then went to comfort Sango.

"There's only one option." Inuyasha said.

"What is that Inuyasha?" Keade asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Please just give me some privacy." He said with a solemn look on his face. Keade nodded then stepped out of the hut.

Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes then decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"Forgive me, Kagome."

* * *

Well what do you think? Please Review and tell me if I should stick with it! Don't worry I don't have it in my heart to kill off Kagome.

Chuck T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Recovery

* * *

Keade stopped her pacing when Inuyasha walked out of the door of the hut after being in there for a few hours alone with Kagome.

He noticed her nervousness then said, "Don't worry about Kagome. Keade, she is going to be fine. Just leave her alone for a while. Ok?"

"Alright Inuyasha." She said and walked away.

Then he went to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. He saw Shippo sitting on the ground next to the hut, crying.

He walked up to the demon and said, "Shippo stop crying! Kagome is going to be fine."

"What? You mean she isn't going to die!?" Shippo asked hoping what he heard was true.

"She's alright?" Sango asked, sitting in Miroku's lap.

"Yea. She'll be Ok. Just leave her alone for a while to…recover." Inuyasha said.

They were all shocked and speechless from joy. Before any of them could get a word out, Inuyasha heard someone behind him, "I-Inuyasha?"

He spun around to see Kagome standing in the doorway of the hut. He ran up to her and gently pushed her into the hut, then sat her down on the bed.

"Inuyasha what happened to me?" Kagome asked, scared.

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and said, "Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It's about me saving you."

"What of it? You do it all the time."

"Yea, I know this is different though, cause you weren't supposed to survive that attack."

"B-But why am I here then?" She asked confused.

"I saved you…just not the usual way."

"What do you mean?" she asked worried.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself?"

"Umm… No, not really." She answered confused.

"Oh… Ok." He started rubbing the top of her head. Then his fingers rubbed on two fuzzy triangles on her head.

"Hey! That tickles!" She squealed.

Inuyasha started rummaging through her backpack. "What you looking for?"

Inuyasha pulled out a small mirror. "What's that for?"

He shined the mirror at her and she noticed two, twitching, fuzzy, black dog-ears on top of her head.

"Inuyasha?" She felt the sides of her head and couldn't feel her human ears. She latched herself onto Inuyasha's chest

"It'll be ok, Kagome I'll explain." She nodded and held him tighter a few tears falling on his haroi. (Sp?) "Well after Naraku stole your shards of the jewel, I carried you to the village. Then I got Miroku and Sango to stop… How you say?… mating and go get Keade."

Kagome giggled at the thought of Sango with Miroku. She'd have to go rub it in her face later. He continued, "After Keade examined you she told us that you were surely going to die, that's where I came in."

She nodded, and then he grabbed her right arm and put it in front of her face. "Did you notice these marks?" He said indicating two fang marks on her wrist.

"No… Are they from you?"

"Yes, I transferred some of what demon blood I have to you, thus you ears. There's more to it but I'll tell you about all that later." She sighed and nodded. "Well, I'll let you get some rest you're still pretty injured."

She looked at the slightly bloody bandages covering the hole in her chest. "Did you bandage me?"

"Yea."

She blushed, thinking of him bandaging her half naked chest. 'I wonder if he took my bra off?' This thought only made her blush more.

"Well…Get some rest."

He got up to leave the hut when Kagome said, "Wait Inuyasha."

"Yea, what is it, Kagome?"

"Well… I was wondering… could you stay with me… sleep in my bed tonight? I mean I just want to be with you tonight." She started to blush very deeply.

He noticed her blushing and said, "Well, Sure. I wonder what the monk will say tomorrow though." He said blushing a little also.

"Hey, he'll have to find out first." She said as he climbed into the bed.

"He won't look I told them to leave you be for a while."

After they got comfortable Kagome asked, "Is there any chance of this wearing off?"

"Not likely, I'm sorry Kagome." He said sadly.

She sighed and said; "Don't be! Hey, at least I'll get to spend more time with you in the feudal era." She suddenly felt the urge to be closer to him, to be in his arms. She slowly scooted closer to him.

He noticed this, wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his warmth that engulfed her.

Inuyasha became intoxicated from her scent that surrounded him. A smile slowly crept across his face.

"G' night Kagome."

"Night Inuyasha."

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Chuck T: God Why? Why did you have to create this pure evil? Holds out exam

God: Hahahaha! They make good entertainment! I laugh at your misery!

Chuck T: Oh Yea? How do you like this? Stops writing about God

God: Oh noes! Disappears

Chuck T: Ha! That'll teach ya!

* * *

Well this sucks I'm stuck with exams. Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually supposed to be studying. Well anyways I plan on getting these up much faster than I did this one.

Keep Reviewing Please!

Chuck T


End file.
